1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which includes a built-in flash unit, or a removably attachable, flash unit, capable of moving between a projected position and a retracted position and having a variable illumination angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various automatic pop-up flash mechanisms have conventionally been proposed.
For example, in the system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Sho 62-121428, a flash unit is retained by engagement in the state of being urged in a pop-up direction, and for a pop-up operation, the flash unit is released from the retention by engagement by means of an electromagnet.
Such a conventional example, however, has a number of disadvantages. For example, since a dedicated actuator is needed such as the electromagnet for initiating the pop-up operation of the flash unit, an increase in cost cannot be avoided and the mechanism cannot be simplified. Also, if a flash zooming mechanism is to be added, an additional motor or the like is needed and the size of a camera increases.
Another problem of the conventional example is that when the flash unit is popped up by a spring force, it results in a large bounding impact occurring at the time of the completion of the pop-up operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Hei 1-157328 proposes that a flash zooming mechanism and a drive motor therefor are incorporated in a flash unit which is turnable or movable, between a retracted position and a projected position.
Such a conventional example still has a number of disadvantages. For example, since the dedicated motor for driving the flash zooming mechanism is disposed in the flash unit, costs increase and the size of the flash unit itself increases. In addition, the flash unit whose weight is increased due to the incorporation of the motor must be moved between the retracted position and the projected position.